Fumetsu Shihōin
Fumetsu Shihoin(不滅, lit. "Indestrucible") was once Captain of the 2nd Division but was then demoted to Lieutanent for disrespecting authorites. He had attempted to kill Aizen after he his little brother Muteki's dissapearance, after it failed he was removed as Captain of the Second division and demoted to Lieutanent. He was once called Hikari-Ken(lit. light fist) for his exceptional battle skills. Later in a attempt to gather information, he infiltrated the evil orginzation known as the Movement of Venganza.His motives are to overthrow the group and regain greatness as a shinigami. Appearance Fumetsu is a muscular dark skinned male with a large afro hair. He wears purple bandages on his arms and wears dark orange pants with a purple belt band around his waist. He wears light brown boots wear he hides his zanpaktou a small dagger. Personality He is a very intraverted person and donsen't like to reveal much about himself. He is very comical and has a large group of friends and can usually make friends quite easily. At times he can be very short tempered and will lose control of his emotions and act of his own will even if it might lead to something much worse happening.If he sees a injured person or someone being abused he would help them, he usually refuses help from others despite his tendency to help people all the time. Similiar to his little brother Muteki he acts differently around woman usually trying to seem cooler than he actually is. Most times he is very stubborn and will refuse to do something if it can't be done his way(which sometimes is more difficult and complicated). In battle he is always cinfident usually leading to his defeat. He has a intense love for battle and loves to battle strong enemies and truly despises the weak. Despite his personality overall his beliefs are very controversial and he will always believe it what he is doing. Similiar to the 2nd Divisin overall belief, his philosphy is to seek nothing in life. To not expect happiness, sadness, friends or anything else in life. Overall he thinks that emotions are a blessing and given to us as a reward not a necessary at all. He dosen't like to show or tell of his beliefs because he refuses opening up to people as it can show weakness. He believes his past has shown him enough of what life is about and that the only way you can stay alive is to seek nothing from anyone or anybody. This belief of his is very opposed to that of his brother Muteki. He keeps it severly hiiden but he has a great sense of pride and honor and wishes to only regain his former glory and be great once again. However after his battle with Saigo Murakami, he wrongly believes that he must become stronger. His stubborness nad overwhelming pride are a vey horrible combination which forces him to do rash and very stupid decisions such as go after Saigo and join the Movement while keeping theses facts away from other shinigami. His recklessness only gets him in more trouble. History Him and Muteki where ditched by thier parents and deemed to weak, and left in Rukongai to grow up as orphans. He once lived in Rukongai along with his little brother Muteki, he had left Rukongai one night to Shino Academy in a attempt to get a better life for his little brother and get him out of such a bad place. After hearing of the deaths and dissappearing people in Rukongai he went back to Rukongai only to find his brother gone. After his graduation of the Shino Academy, which was only due to Yoruichi because Fumetsu was of the Shihoin clan. Despite his unability to utilize his zanpaktou succesfully he became captain of the second division with secret training sessions with Yoruichi. She had trained him in speed and arts of assassination. She had also taught him Shunko, and after he was strong enough he had launched a secret mission to kill Aizen. His mission had failed miserably and he was then saved by Yoruichi. After his division got word of his attempted assassination he was humiliated and ridiculed by his peers and individuals in his division. He was then demoted, Soul Society refused to let a failure be a captain. Humiliated Fumetsu went into hiding in the World of the Living. Months later, he had returned as a Lieutanent much stronger than before. He then heard of his brothers defeat of Yoshi and was offered his title as captain back but later refused as he thought that it would be pointless. He was later praised for being related to a hero. He seems to know who Yoshi and Pinku is mostly likely he was also friends with them while living in Rukongai. Later Fumetsu was confronted by his father, the one who abandoned him years before. Fumetsu's father then commented on how much of a man Fumetsu has grown into, as Fumetsu's father continued to speak to him Fumetsu took out a shuriken and threatened that he would decapitate him if he came any closer. Fumetsu's dad then confessed that years before he was weak but now he is strong, he then grabbed his shoulder and hugged his son. Fumetsu then slashed his father in half from the waist saying that he was no father to him and that he refuses to be relateed to someone who is incapable of showing compassion. Fumetsu later takes the body and completly destroys it with his shikai stating that only true warriors are worthy of a burial. He later steals his dying fathers zanpaktou and is capable of unlocking its power, it is inferred that his zanpaktou never liked him anyway and was glad to be used by Fumetsu. Synopsis Master your Goals Arc , Fumetsu is seen in the World of the Living face to face with Yoruichi. He then activated his Shunko at the same time Yoruichi did as they punched at each other creating mass explosions and leaving craters in the earth. Yoruichi then threatens Fumetsu saying that if he wanted to survive he would activate his bankai. Fumetsu then announces that he was once captain and still should be treated as one for he mastered bankai over half a century ago. After the battle Fumetsu travels back to Soul Society. Yoruichi's Training Nou vs Fumetsu: Clash of Strength, Treasured Defense The Bounty King Murakami: Wanted Dead or Alive Equipment Reiatsu Bandages: The bandages he wears on his hand and wrist were his own invention similiar to that of the eyepatch that Kenpaichi Zaraki wore. The bandages restrict one's reiatsu, it dosen't actually hinder him in battle or make him weaker. It's just a precaution he wears to hide his reiatsu when battling, so that he may catch opponents off guard, which further improves his assasin ways. When taken off though his reiatsu increases dramatically making him a large target due to his vast amount of spirit energy, it also forces him to fight at his max which he hates to do. Bombs: In and out of battle he uses bombs to escape from battle, and also to damage his for. These bombs he uses aren't very powerful and are mostly used to escape from desperate situations. He carries several of these at a time and the bombs also seem to have a mind of its own and can talk much to Fumetsu annoyance. Shurikens: Fumetsu carries around several shurikens while going into battle, but is very well at concealing them and thus his opponent cannot see it until it strikes them. He has the capability to throw several of them at a time and making them nearly invisible, mostly likely taught from his assassin training with Yoruichi. Power & Abilities Curse of Premonition: From a young age Fumetsu has been suffering from a chronic and violent curse that allows him to get vision of the future. The visions usually last from 5 to 15 seconds and are very painful. He knows nothing of why this happens and has keepen it a secret from everywhere near him. As he grows the he is able to realize that these are premonitions of a grim future, a future in which he plans to prevent. Later his premonitions are shown to be getting stronger, confusing him in the midst of battle and even trapping him and his opponent in it showing them both the horrible future of what will be. It seems the stronger and more premonitions Fumetsu has the weaker he becomes and more violent they get. Master Assassin/Secrecy: '''He has been training in the arts of secrecy and assassin as a child with Yoruichi. He is a master of it and enjoys being one. He can completly conceal himself along with his reiatsu with ease and his prowess at this surprises that of even Yoruichi. He usually is sent on assassin mission and always kills his target if not captures them, he has only failed once and that was when he invaded Las Noches in a failed attempt to murder Aizen. He has kept several things hidden among his fellow shinigami for several years for his true personality to his motives and goals in life. He is one of the most mysterious man and a very well assassin in Soul Society. '''Hakuda Master: He is a master of hand to hand combat and is capable of fighting head to head with even Yoruichi. He has been seen killing hundreds of Menos at once with his fist during his invasion of Las Noches. He has even taken on Aizen with his bare hands and brutally beating him down until Aizen released his zanpaktou. He is highly regarded for his close range combat and called Hikari-Ken(lit. light fist) because if this. Enhanced Strength: '''He is very powerful, even at a young age his strength suprised many. He can easily injure any strong foe. His strength is highly regarded and his fist are capable of taking out city blocks with ease. '''Shunpo: '''He is very fast due to the extensive training he has done with Yoruichi and his speed is above most of the Gotei 13 and suprises his superiors easily. Outside of battle he never reveals his true speed. In battle it is revealed that his speed is tremendous and is capable of moving fast and far in a matter of seconds. : ''Shunko: In his training with Yoruichi she has taught him Shunko or Flash Cry. A very advanced technique in which kido and hand to hand combat are combined. In this form he istantly can neutralize opponents moves also his speed and strength are considerably increased in this form. The compressed kido he uses in this form is light blue. Although he isn't as good with kido in this form restricting the strength he has in this form and makes it considerably weaker than those you have mastered kido and due to this he cannot fire the kido itself at opponents but has to fight up close.'' : Immense Spiritual Power: He was once, even for a brief time captain of the second division meaning has a considerable large amount of spirit energy which is equal to that of some captains. He mostly uses his spirit energy as a defense but during a match with Yoruichi accidentally released a large amount of it as a offensive move. Zanpaktou's His zanpaktou is a small dagger with a brown hilt in which he conceals in his right boot. He usually refuses to use it in battle and states that it is difficult to get along with. His release phrase is Aim There, Shashu. In spirit form her zanpaktou dresses like a school girl much to Fumetsu dismay and annoyance. She is a dark skinned friendly zanpaktou and loves to annoy her master. '' Shikai: Once her shikai is activated Shashu becomes a white katana with a brown hilt and a cross shaped guard. It has a dark black sheath. Fumetsu hates to use this form of Shashu because of it's kido based powers. '' Shikai Special Abilty: In this form Shashu can fire a massive black arrow like blast from the tip of the blade similar to getsuga tenshou. This move can be fired in succession but has a slight drawback to the user as it gets considerable weaker everytime the move is fired. Fumetsu can also fire up to two different kind of blast from Shashu. A massive fire blast is fired from the earth, striking and wounding the foe from underneath them which is personally Fumetsu's favorite move due to how fast the move is. ''Kuroi Yajirushi''' (lit. black arrow): Is the technique used by Shasu in its Shikai form. A black arrow like blast is fired from the tip of the sword. The blast moves extremely fast and is very powerful. Unfortunately the blast gets weaker as it is used in succession. '' Hi Kuroru (lit. crawling fire): A Second blast fired from Shashu in it's shikai form. This attack is activated by pointing the tip of the sword at the ground. The sword then emits a red like reiatsu, just then a massive amount of fire shoots up from beneath the foe critacally wounding the foe. This move is exceptionally strong and is a favorite to Fumetsu because of how fast this move is. Multiple of these can be shot from the ground trapping and critically wounding the foe in battle. Takinami(lit. waterfall wave): Another technique used by Shashu in its shikai form. In this form the battlefield is covered in a large amount of water. From within the water Fumetsu raises Shashu into the air making highly pressurized water fire at the foe. This move isn't the fastest but is capable of a large amount of damage to the foe and critacally wound them easily. Bankai: Shotto Kasai Shashu'(lit. Shot fire) Is a much more powerful version of Shashu. In this the weilder of Shashu loses their blade and relys completely on killing the opponent. Fumetsu hates to use his bankai because he loves to battle strong people and so far no enemy has ever survived his bankai in battle. The weilder gains two red gloves on each hand and the weilder's body is forced to the absolute maximum strength forcing the user to concentrate every ounce of the reiatsu into their physical being making the weilder much stronger and faster. Similiar to Shunko the weilder is capable of firing off large amounts of spirit energy form their fist and legs capable of destroying large landscapes and killing many people. His bankai nearly makes him indestructible making his movements unreadable and his strength immeasurable in battle becoming a very large threat and a very fatal warrior. The only known drawback to this move is minutes after the bankai is used for this technique forces the your body to the max, much rest is need afterwards and can deal serious health issues to the weilder such as very bad heart and lung problems. Thus he is constantly warned to only use this move in extreme emergencies. '''Enhanced Kuroi Yajirushi: In his bankai state Fumetsu is capable of using Kuroi Yajirushi except now the technique is much more deadly and powerful in battle. Also along with his move being increased it can now be fired rapidly and now it shows no deter in power.'' Enhanced Hi Kuroro:'' In his bankai state Fumetsu can know launch a stronger form of Hi Kuroro. By placing his palm onto the ground, a vast amount of spirit energy surrounds Fumetsu as a large amount of fire is released from underneath the foe. His powers are now enhanced and move much more faster than they once did and he is now able to control the fire in the air after the move is launched making it even more deadly in battle.'' Enhanced Takinami: In his bankai state Takinami radius and power is dramatically increased to the point where the water is capable of easily breaking several bones in your body with ease. Its speed however isn't increased making this the only flaw in this technique. Kage no Sora(lit shadow sky): Fumetsu's newest technique. This move sends hudrends of massive amounts of spirit energy from the sky down onto the opponent or opponents, as Fumetsu said this move is only used to take down hundreds of foes at once. The hundreds of blast slash through enemies and then explode on impact, this is a last resort move to be used as it can kill anyone from a hundred-seventy mile radius making this move extremely difficult to dodge in the midst of battle. This move only flaw is that it is completly obvious to the foe as the large amount of spirt energy is usually felt from miles away, commonly Fumetsu must use another technique to hold the enemy in place. It is later revealed that after Fumetsu violently murdered his father he stole his father zanpaktou and is capably of fully unlocking its power. It is a small wazikashi, although he never uses it in battle as it and prefers to only use its shikai. Its release phrase is Headshot, Rokettoshutingu. Rokettoshutingu' (lit. Rocket Shooter')' '''Is a small wazikashi with a black hilt and and black sheath. It has a rectangular light brown tsuba. ''Shikai: In its shikai state it takes the form of a missile launcher base which covers Fumetsu entire left arm. It stretches from a little above his shoulder to his waist being a rather small weapon. The attacks recoil however also damages the user, so serious precautions are usually taken by Fumetsu before activating this technique. Shikai Special Ability: Rokettoshutingu has the power to launch several guided missiles at a time. The missiles are capable of severly damaging a foe, although it has a severe drawback as it make Fumetsu dangerously slow and has enough recoil to break his arm in battle, thus he only uses this in near death situations. The missiles are very fast and can manuever itself at the opponent making this a difficult move to escape from. '' Bankai: '''Rokettoshutingu Soko zugaikotsu-juu'(lit. Rocket Shooter Armored Skull Beast) Fumetsu changes form. He is cloaked in a grey hollow like armor outlined in a light red . His ribs are clearly shown as red with a grey outer armor cloaked over his chest and claw like feet. His forehead is covered with a grey hollow like mask with a horn extruding from the top of it. His tail is grey but outlined in red similiar to his body. His hands, tip of his tail and his wings are shielded with a black-blueish spirit energy. Which he uses for flight and for combat. Enhanced Strength: Fumetus is now strong enough to seemingly crush through buildings and people and seemingly kill crowds of people with his newfound strength. His strength is large enough to cause mini earthquakes upon falling to the ground. Enhanced Speed: His speed in this former exceeds that of what it previously was dramatically and allows his to bypass and his opponenents with ease. His speed is faster than that of ordinary captains and is even now fast enough to catch Yoruichi off guard. Enhanced Durability: He is seen taking great amounts of damage and appearing out of the explosion completely unscathed. Enhanced Spiritual Pressure: His spirit energy now is greater than that of most as it can barely be felt by even captains. It has proven to be so great in fact that it can literally stop a Zanpaktou's powers. He compared his spirit energy to that of a fish and a bird. The two should never come in contact unless the bird deliberately attempts to kill the fish, Fumetsu being the bird and his enemy being the helpless fish awaiting death. Relationships Muteki : Despite their lack of communication he cares very much for his brother. Constanly thinking about him and believing his wasn't there enough for him. He even chose to be a shinigami to help get his brother out of Rukongai. Pinku: He has known her since their were kids, but stopped meeting with each other after he became a lieutanent. He seems to care deeply for her but to afraid to do anything about it. Yoruichi: He looks up to her greatly and is seen joking with her frequently. He shows much respect for her and she usually teases sexually much to his dismay and similiar to how she teased Byakuya as kids. Shashu: He says that she is very difficult to get along with and that he rather not use her in battle. While training in the World of the Living, Shashu asked why he never used her and he answerd by saying that she is to complicated to use. To which she blushes at and they begin to laugh together. Trivia *His name means Indestructible. *He is never seen talking with his brother. *As a joke, other shinigami say that he holds his shuriken in his hair. *His bankai is based off of the 8 gates used in the Naruto and Naruto Shippuden Series. *He is commonly refered to as a bounty hunter or a messanger for the jobs he does as a shinigami. Category:Lieutenant Category:Captains Category:Soul Society Category:Male Category:Former Captains Category:Former Captain Category:Character